This is a study of the manner in which the institutions of our society, both public and private, respond to the children of off- reservation Indian people. There are over 20,000 Indians in the Bay Area, many who were relocated from the reservation to the city by the BIA relocation programs. Urban life posed many problems for Native Americans, who must compete for goods and services in the city, irrespective of Treaty rights and prior experiences. We propose to interview directors and workers from federal, state and local agencies, (social change agencies, social support agencies, and social control agencies) to learn what services they provide for Indian children and how problems are viewed and resolved. How many Indian clients do they serve? How many Indian staff do they have? How might services be improved? We plan to train a Native American staff to conduct the study of both White and Native American subjects and we propose a "feedback" loop to utilize all findings for change in social policy, in-service training for agency staff and for Native American program development.